


A Place You Dream About

by Laratjuhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT5, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laratjuhh/pseuds/Laratjuhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam meets his celebrity crush Zayn when he performs in Liam's local pub, but it surprises him that Zayn has heard of him as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attention Grabber

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Before I wish you fun with this story, I want to say that all places (like the pub in this chapter) are completely fictional and any relation to a real place is a coincidence. Thank you. Now enjoy ;) Xxx

“Harry!” Liam shouted. “Harry, they're having him here! He's coming to… what the fuck I can't even believe it… he's coming to the Pirate's!”

Harry, who had been immersed in a book before Liam barged in, looked up at him and furrowed his brows. Liam felt a little nauseous and had trouble discerning whether it was excitement or being scared. Probably both, though.

“Who are you talking about?” Harry asked.

“Zayn freaking Malik, of course! Have I been talking about anything else, lately?” Liam said.

“Well, barely. Fair point,” Harry said. “When is he coming, then?”

“He's playing three nights in a row! Next weekend! You're coming with me, right?”

Harry grinned and stuck his tongue out to him. Liam really hoped he would say yes, because he wasn't ready to face his celebrity crush on his own. He would need someone there for moral support and an occasional pep talk. 

“Yeah, but we're not going all three nights. Or, well, do what you want, but I'm not,” Harry warned. “I have stuff to do.”

Liam scoffed. Harry's 'stuff' mostly involved reading books and occasionally going 'boxing' in the gym, which usually resulted in bringing home a fit bloke to fuck. It wasn't like he had school or anything; they were on summer break and it had only just started.

Harry sighed loudly. “Okay. Only three nights. I can handle you drooling over him for three nights.”

“Thank youuu,” Liam said. He went over to hug Harry, who tried to resist him but eventually settled into the embrace with a laugh. 

“Liaaaam,” he giggled. “I'm trying to read!”

Liam smiled as he let go of him. Nothing could ruin his day anymore.

-

“What am I going to wear?”

Liam couldn't believe his ears. There he was, the super nervous fan, fully dressed and ready to go without causing any trouble in the process, and now his _companion_ who didn't even _care_ about Zayn Malik, was complaining about his possible wardrobe choices?

“Clothes, mate, and a little faster please. We're going to be late,” he said, highly amused with Harry.

“Hmmpf,” Harry grumbled. He did speed up, though. 

-

When they finally arrived at the Pirate's Bay, a big pub close to their flat, Liam got jittery with the nerves. He was going to see Zayn Malik…

He'd been a fan for ages now. Zayn had only just released his first album and wasn't even a big star yet, but Liam had followed his journey closely ever since he discovered his music on Soundcloud a year ago. Zayn had a voice made of honey and silk and as if that wasn't enough, he was excruciatingly gorgeous. Liam had stood no chance, basically. Zayn was impossible to resist. And now he was going to see him sing live on stage just _around the corner_. 

Standing in the doorway, Harry was jumping up and down next to him. Liam laughed and tried to steady him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Stand still, will ya?”

“I am!” Harry squeaked indignantly. 

Liam frowned. “You're more nervous than I am.”

“Am not!”

Liam shook his head. He didn't know what Harry was so worked up about, but it was probably best to leave him be. They had half an hour before Zayn would take the stage, so Liam steered Harry towards the bar by his neck. 

“Let's have something to drink, yeah?”

Harry nodded. 

They chatted idly, trying to keep each other calm, until they heard a shrill voice shriek into the microphone that had just been set up on stage. Amused and slightly concerned, they turned their attention towards the source of the noise.

A boy had tripped, apparently, over something lying on stage that they couldn't see. He was around their age and fairly pretty, although he looked rather mad. He went backstage again and they could faintly hear him yell at someone, before he came back on. 

“Sorry about that. Uhm. Without further ado, here is Zayn Malik!”

Liam screamed, but then he felt like his heart stopped. Grabbing Harry's wrist, he pushed to get as close to the stage as possible. There he was… and he was even more breathtaking in person. Shit. 

Zayn was… confident in an odd way, as if he didn't really want to be, but it was in his nature. He took the stage looking down with a smile on his face, and when he looked up, he eyed the room carefully before getting his mic. The first sound that came from him was a giggle, and Liam was sure he just fell in love.

“Hi. Welcome. I'm Zayn, and I'll sing you a few songs, if you like.” He giggled again.

Liam couldn't stop smiling for the next hour. The heavenly experience that was hearing Zayn Malik perform live was something nothing could have prepared him for, and he was enjoying every single second of it. He was pretty sure Harry had buggered off at some point, but he didn't want to tear his eyes away from Zayn to check. 

Zayn performed almost all songs from his new album plus a some covers and it did some things to Liam. He couldn't help it, but it turned him on. Zayn just looked so hot and his voice could do such amazing things, that by the time Zayn was done Liam had been sporting a semi for quite a while.

Liam stayed around for as long as he could after Zayn left the stage, but he never saw him come out to meet fans or even just to grab a drink. He must have taken the back exit. His suspicions were confirmed when the same boy from before came on stage and apologised on Zayn's behalf for the lack of an autograph session, explaining that Zayn had been feeling rather poorly all day and that there would be a longer session tomorrow. Liam breathed a sigh of relief and Harry suddenly popped back up beside him.

“Where've you been?” Liam asked him

Harry shrugged. “Just. About. Chatting someone up.”

“Of course you were. Who's your victim tonight?”

“Victim?” Harry asked as he puffed up his chest indignantly. “I'll have you know I'm rather enjoyable in bed.”

“I really didn't need to know that, thanks.”

“Anyway, he isn't coming home with me tonight. Was just flirting with him, not going at it.”

“Sure you were. 'S what you always do, isn't it? You just wave those curls and laugh shyly and the dudes throw themselves at you. But surely you have no idea of the effect that has. 'S why you keep doing it.”

“Exactly,” Harry said, smiling sweetly. “I'm completely unaware of my attractiveness. So is the guy I went over to, by the way. Not like he showed me his arse on accident, although he might like to play it off like he did and…”

“I really don't need to know any more details, thanks,” Liam cut Harry off.

He went home slightly bummed that he didn't get to ask Zayn for an autograph, but happy that he got to see him perform, and he was even more excited for the two days to come.

-

Saturday was much the same as Friday. Liam and Harry went to the pub and Liam listened to Zayn's honey-golden voice until he was done. Harry disappeared as soon as Liam was immersed in the show, only to return after the full set. Liam didn't mind.

Halfway through his performance, Zayn looked directly at him and Liam lost his mind. Zayn's eyes were a warm golden brown, he knew that, but having them on him directly made Liam's stomach swoop in the best way possible.

Queueing for an autograph proved to be quite nerve-wracking, not in the last place because Liam was freaking out over what to say to Zayn. Luckily, by then Harry was by his side to calm him down. 

Suddenly, it was Liam's turn and he was so horribly, terribly under-prepared.

“Hi,” Zayn said to him, voice as bright and beautiful as ever.

“Uh, hi,” Liam croaked out after a second of staring and a nudge from Harry. “You uhm… you're very good. I love you.” 

Liam blushed heavily at the admission. He hadn't meant for that to slip out, but it had been on the tip of his tongue all evening. He couldn't really help it. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that.”

Zayn just grinned up at him. “Thanks. Don't worry.” 

He winked as he took Liam's copy of his CD from him and Liam wanted to scream. Zayn. Had. Just. WINKED. At. Him.

“So who am I signing this to..?” Zayn asked.

“Uhm. Liam. That's uh, that's my name. So, yeah.”

Zayn chuckled and Liam internally scolded himself for being so awkward and nervous but it didn't help. He was still bright red, judging by the temperature of his cheeks, and he'd already embarrassed himself in front of his celebrity crush. It wouldn't get any better than this.

“Okay Leeyum, here ya go,” Zayn said as he gave Liam his CD back. He smiled but Liam was still occupied with the way his name had rolled off of Zayn's lips, and he smiled back almost a tad too late.

Harry ushered him out and laughed at him. “You're embarrassing, mate. You should have seen yourself.”

Liam, annoyed, tried to pinch Harry's nipple. “Yeah, well, we can't all just wiggle our bums or pop out our dimples and get pounced on immediately.”

“Aww,” Harry cooed. “You'll be fine. Loads of fans behave that way, nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Hmm,” Liam said. “Suppose you're right. Just one out of many. He won't even remember me. Never mind.” 

It didn't exactly cheer him up, but at least he didn't feel ashamed anymore. He was a little more apprehensive about going back on Sunday, though.

-

Sunday was a mess. 

Liam had gotten so worked up about possibly embarrassing himself even more that he didn't want to go, and Harry had to almost drag him out of his sulking mood and out to the pub. When they arrived there, they almost couldn't get in because there were so many people in already. When Liam finally found a place where he could see everything that happened on stage, Harry disappeared again. Sighing, he turned his attention towards the stage, but there was no action yet. The announcer boy was running late. Liam breathed a sigh of relief when the show finally started.

After the show Harry came back and smirked at him. “You okay?”

Liam shook his head silently.

“Want some help with that?” Harry asked, nodding towards Liam's crotch.

Liam looked down and frowned. “Not from you, thanks. It's barely even noticeable, stop pestering me.”

Harry laughed and looked over to where Zayn was coming back inside. “Go over to him, Li, now's your chance. It looks like he's going to sit at the bar.”

“Not after yesterday. No. I'm not going over to him and make an idiot of myself again, thank you very much.”

Harry chuckled. “Fine. Then I'll go.”

Before Liam could stop him, Harry was stalking over to where Zayn had just ordered a drink. Liam shook his head and sat down at the table they had claimed a minute earlier. There wasn't much he could do. Harry was enigmatic and could probably get Zayn to sit down with them. What would it be like? Talking to him for real? Having an actual conversation with him? 

Liam was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Harry and Zayn actually did make their way over to him, and it startled him when they sat down. Liam's eyes went wide. Zayn was sitting across from him, wide and easy smile on his face, looking relaxed. 

“Hi, Leeyum,” he said. So he did remember after all.

Liam blushed again. “Hi, Zayn. You were wonderful tonight.” _Yes! A sentence! A compliment, even, and without stuttering!_ , Liam thought proudly.

“Thank you. I quite like your work, too.”

Liam's head snapped up. He had not expected to hear _that_. “My… my work?”

“Yeah, you're Liam Payne, right?” Zayn asked.

“I… I am… but… how do you know that?”

“I uhm, I actually found your blog a couple of weeks ago. Thought you were really good.”

Liam was baffled. He had a music blog on which he posted his own songs and remixes. He didn't think someone like Zayn Malik would find it.

“Oh, wow. Thank you. I'm speechless.”

Zayn grinned and it scrunched up his nose. It was really cute. “Do you write all those songs yourself?”

“I do, actually. Yes. It's quite personal.” Liam tried not to think about the several songs about Zayn on there. “Do you? Write your own songs?”

“I try to,” Zayn said. “I prefer the singing part, though.”

Liam had a million other questions, but the boy who had been announcing Zayn chose that moment to interfere. He ushered Zayn away, but not before greeting Harry warmly. 

Liam frowned when they disappeared. “You have been snuggling up to one of Zayn's management assistants?”

Harry shrugged. “He's cute. Shut up.”

Liam groaned but he was too overwhelmed to really be annoyed with Harry. 

“He's taking me on a date, you know,” Harry said, pouting a little.

“It's okay, mate, you can date whoever you want. Quite literally.” Liam laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. “Shall we go?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I need to overthink this in peace. Zayn Malik just told me he likes my music, that's as good as life gets.”

Harry smiled, nodded and led the way out, and Liam could only think of whatever else might happen.


	2. Take Me With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blog-usernames are fictional as well as indications of places. Any relation to reality is a coincidence.
> 
> That being said; enjoy!! Xxx

Liam was _nervous_. He had just finished a new song and he was really proud of it. He was really proud of the progress he had been making lately voice-wise, as well. He was, however, fucking terrified of posting the song, now that he knew that Zayn Malik snooped his blog. 

After whining and complaining to Harry about it for half an hour, though, he finally worked up the courage to press 'post'. Not because Harry had been of such help. Nuh-uh. Harry had been sitting there, giggling, and finally gave him a little pat on the back. Some friend, he was.

Liam restlessly played around with his keyboard for a bit, until the first notifications started rolling in. He always waited for the first replies, to see if people liked what he had made. He checked after about fifteen minutes, and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that people were enthusiastic about his new track. He tried really hard not to wonder if any of the people tracking his blog could be Zayn. He tried really hard, but he failed.

It had been almost a full week since Zayn had told him he liked his music, but the moment was still on replay in Liam's mind. He supposed it just wasn't something you could easily forget. He'd tried talking to Harry about it, but Harry didn't really understand. Besides, he was too busy texting some guy he'd met at the mall earlier that week, to really get a feeling for Liam's situation.

Then Harry came knocking. He entered without bothering to wait for Liam's reply.

“Come on Liam, let's go to the gym.”

“The gym? What's the ulterior?” Liam asked, knowing how Harry's gym visits usually ended.

“Nothing.”

Liam looked at him sternly.

“I swear! Just want to take your mind off of things and I know how you get focused and all that when you're exercising. You coming?”

Liam smiled softly. Harry's heart was in the right place. “Yeah, I'm coming. Let me grab my stuff, I'll be right there.”

Harry disappeared and Liam dove into his closet to retrieve some sportswear.

That's when his computer made a sound; a new notification on his blog. Liam couldn't resist checking. Someone called 'the musicdragon' had liked his new song and subsequently sent him a message. Liam sat down and opened it.

**Hey Liam, it's Zayn. I hope you remember me from last weekend. I mean… you came to see me… Anyway, your new tune is sick, and I was wondering if you'd be up for meeting me and talk business. I have an idea. If you wanna, let me know! Z.**

Liam's heart was racing. His mouth was suddenly really dry and he swallowed heavily. With trembling fingers, he clicked the link to the blog attached to 'the musicdragon'. It was very clean and inconspicuous. Could this really be Zayn Malik? No one really knew he'd met Zayn the previous weekend, apart from Harry, and Harry wouldn't trick him like this, he was sure. Barely breathing, Liam typed out a response to the message.

 **Hi Zayn!** (Was that too enthusiastic? Too informal?) **Couldn't forget you even if I wanted to.** (Yikes!!) **Thank you! I'm quite honoured that you like my music. I'd absolutely love to meet up, yeah, just tell me when and where. Liam.**

He edited the message until Harry started shouting, asking where he was, and then he hit 'send'.

“Harry, come see this!” Liam shouted back. 

He'd screenshotted the message so he could show it to Harry. Harry barged in, looking confused, and Liam let him see and just waited for his reaction. 

Harry let out a noise. “Wow. That's amazing, Li. Is that really him?”

“I guess we'll find out. Can you imagine, Harry? That I'd get to work with him?”

Harry shook his head with a big grin. “This is huge, mate. I… You still wanna go?”

It took Liam a moment to realise that Harry was talking about going to the gym. Might be a good idea. He nodded, and they left in good spirits.

When they came back, Liam's head was indeed a lot clearer, but now he couldn't wait to see if he had a reply from Zayn. He didn't have one. Disappointed, he curled up on the couch with Harry.

“Nothing?”

“No,” Liam pouted.

“Aw, you'll be fine,” Harry cooed.

Liam didn't know how Harry could be so _calm_ about this. To Liam, this was the opportunity of a lifetime, and maybe he had made an arse of himself in his reply to Zayn earlier. Or maybe he had done something else to make him reluctant to answer. Maybe Zayn had changed his mind.

Liam's nerves were settled, however, when Zayn replied to him half an hour later.

**I'm glad! How about next Tuesday at the Pirate's? Do you have any demos lying around? I'd love to hear more. Z.**

“Harryyyy,” Liam said as he handed Harry his phone so he could read it. Tuesday is four days away! Four days!”

Harry laughed. “Well, you better make a demo then!”

“I have a demo. I have tons of songs no one heard yet. Not even you.”

“What do you mean, not even me?” Harry asked, feigning shock.

“Oh, shut up,” Liam said. He turned back to his phone to answer Zayn. He could hear Harry laugh, though.

“Are those songs from when you had a crush on me?”

Liam's head snapped back up and he glared at Harry, who was barely containing his laughter. “When was this, exactly?”

Instead of a reply, Liam only got a hug, and he was slightly confused because when they first met a few years ago, Liam _had_ thought Harry was kind of hot. He might even have written a few lyrics about the fit bloke he had newly befriended, but to call it a _crush_ , was exaggerating a lot. Also, Harry wasn't supposed to _know_ any of this.

“Shut it, Styles. I'm thinking of a reply to my _crush_.”

Harry sniggered, but he left Liam to his thoughts. 

**Tuesday is fine, do you have a preference for a time? I'll bring my music. I can't wait. X Liam.**

When he sent it, he almost regretted adding the kiss, but there was no turning back now. It didn't take long for Zayn to reply, though, and Liam couldn't help but enjoy the adrenaline coursing through his body when he saw the message. He was practically _chatting_ with Zayn now. 

**Shall we say 2 pm? I'm excited, as well. Bring your friend Harry, if you want. He seemed nice enough. X, Z.**

Liam cleared his throat. “Harry?”

“Yeah? Wanna admit to that crush?”

“Oh for fuck's sake, no. Are you coming with me Tuesday? 2 pm?”

Harry sighed dramatically, but he agreed quickly. Liam couldn't wait.

-

Tuesday didn't come soon enough, but when it finally arrived, Liam was – again – almost sick with nerves. This time Harry was there to soothe him, though, and he didn't even make fun of him. Liam almost wondered what had happened, but his mind was preoccupied.

When the two of them arrived at the Pirate's Bay, Zayn was already there, and Liam was very glad he was, because he was on the verge of breaking down. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Zayn sitting at the bar, casually sipping from his drink. He looked so sweet and innocent, so approachable. 

Liam squeezed Harry's hand and walked right up to Zayn. “Hey Zayn.”

Zayn turned around and looked at him with a big smile upon his face. “Hi, Leeyum. Good to see you. Hi, Harry.”

Harry greeted him as well, and then suggested sitting down at a table. Zayn and Liam agreed. Still a little nervous, Liam waited for Zayn to start talking. He didn't have to wait long.

“So, Liam, I'm very excited about the consistent quality of the music you put out. You're just very good and I would love to hear more.”

Liam blushed. “Thank you so much. Uhm. I am kind of a perfectionist, so I only brought what I finished recently. It's still about 20 songs, I think.”

Zayn's eyes went wide. “That's a lot more than I expected. How recent is 'recently'?”

“Uhm, in the past few months. I've been making a lot of progress lately, I think. I still can't believe you're interested,” Liam blurted out. 

Zayn smiled, and Harry poked him, a cue to stop talking. Liam didn't want to look at Harry to see the warning that was undoubtedly on his face, though, because Zayn looked ethereal and he was afraid he'd miss his face if he stopped looking for even a second.

“I am interested,” Zayn said. “I have a proposition for you but I'd like to hear more first. Not because I think I could be changing my mind, but because I'm curious,” he said with a wink. Liam felt hot.

He pulled out his phone and searched for his own playlist, that he'd made specifically for today. Without saying anything else, he played Zayn one of his songs. 

Zayn listened without saying a word. His face lit up when Liam got to the chorus, and he smiled brilliantly throughout the whole thing. Liam was in awe.

When the song ended, Zayn immediately asked for more. Liam let out an incredulous chuckle, but he played him four more songs.

“Yeah, you're amazing,” Zayn finally said. “You made all this by yourself? From scratch?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathed out, still only barely believing what was happening. 

“That's incredible. So, my proposition. You know I'm going on tour in a few months, right?” 

Liam nodded. Of course he knew, he was ready to buy tickets as soon as they would be available. He was on red alert at all times.

“I was wondering, if you would maybe want to tour with me, be my support act.” Liam's mouth fell open, but Zayn just talked on. “It'll be four months on the road, and you're not a signed artist yet so I don't know if you can put out your music to the greater public, but we can work on that. People will want to know who you are, because you're phenomenal. So. Would you want that?”

Zayn looked uncertain, but Liam hadn't really grasped what he said yet, so he couldn't properly form any answer. Go on tour? With ZAYN MALIK? Be his supporting act? What? Every fibre of Liam's being screamed 'yes', but he couldn't steer the words to his mouth yet. 

“Liam?” Harry finally prompted him, and it pulled him out of his haze for a moment.

“I'm sorry. Yes. I would love to. I don't know much about how this works, though, and I do want to be informed, but yes. My answer is absolutely 100% yes.” If Liam's voice sounded a little more high-pitched than usual, he was sure it could be excused.

Zayn's grin was wide enough to almost split his face in two, and he seemed genuinely happy that Liam agreed. Liam finally tore his eyes away from Zayn's excited face long enough to look at Harry, and his eyes twinkled with joy. Liam finally cracked a smile himself.

“Do you get vocal training, Leeyum?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, I do. Twice a week, actually.”

“You can ask them if they want to come so you can work with them while on the road. Your voice is very impressive so they're obviously doing a great job.”

Liam nodded, paying a little more attention now that the first shock was fading.

“We'll have an official meeting with my tour managers and other official people – don't worry, they're not scary – in which we'll talk about all aspects of this, like money and schedule and representation for you as you're on your own. I'll send you an invite, okay? But I really wanted to ask you myself.”

“Do they… does you team know about this?” Liam asked.

“Not yet,” Zayn said with a wink. Liam thought he was never going to get used to Zayn winking at him. 

“But… What if they don't agree?”

“They will. They told me to come up with a support act I like, and I have yet to do something they don't want me to. They love me,” Zayn laughs. 

“Will you… uhm… let me know if they do agree, though?” Liam asks uncertainly.

“Sure. Give me your phone?”

Liam handed over his phone and Zayn entered his number, after which he called his own with it. When Zayn gave Liam his phone back, he must have seen something on his face. 

“Relax, Leeyum! We're going to be spending a lot of time together, so you might as well get used to my company.”

Harry laughed. “Oh, he won't. He's too starstruck.”

Liam wanted to hit him. It was true, though, what Harry said. Liam didn't think he'd ever relax in Zayn's presence. Not only was he a star that Liam had admired for over a year, but he was extremely beautiful and fit and kind and sweet too. Liam was a little bit afraid he'd get lost in Zayn's eyes, as well. No, relaxing was not an option any time soon.

“Well, that meeting will be somewhere in the next month. Don't worry, I wouldn't have asked you this if I wasn't completely sure my team will be on board. I don't like having to disappoint people, you know. But you're like… pretty perfect, man. You're the shit.”

Liam giggled. He couldn't stop himself from flirting, no matter how awkward he was. “Have you seen yourself?”

Harry's groan didn't stop Zayn from smiling, and when they parted ways ten minutes later, Liam was quite pleased with himself. He'd made Zayn smile, and this was the best day of his life so far. And if things kept going at this rate, his life was going to be fucking terrific soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!! Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Xxx


End file.
